


aren’t we all sinners?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and black wings, dean has horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what would happen when Angel!Sam and Demon!Dean are horny with so little time in their hands?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	aren’t we all sinners?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m here to make demon!dean with horns and black wings happen.

“Shit, shut up Sam. I bet they can hear you all the way to fucking  _purgatory_ .”

“I’m trying Dean, maybe you should just slow down.”

“Nah, we don’t have that much time  _angel._ ”

Samuel grabbed Dean by his horns and pulled him down for a kiss. Dean moaned and unfurled his wings a little, a single black feather fell to the ground. It never failed to amaze Samuel how Dean knew how to enjoy pretty much everything. It was messy, all teeth and battle of tongues. They could get caught at any moment, anyone walking out of heaven or hell could see them. The thrill of this thought sent a shiver down the angel’s spine. It was so wrong, he was falling short of words to describe how off the beam they were. An angel and a demon, fucking in a gateway between heaven and hell; Dean was irrecoverably damned already, and Samuel was just this close to eternal damnation too. But it was well worth the danger that’s been lurking in shadows around them ever since they started this. His back arched off of the wall when Dean kept hammering the sweet spot inside of him. It was a bit painful, he was trapped between the wall and Dean, his wings were slightly crushing behind him. He hissed when Dean’s hands on his hips tightened to lift him higher, his hands went to the demon’s back, scratching their way down with blunt nails for all their worth. The risk of getting caught, the impropriety of the whole situation, Dean’s cock splitting him open; it was all  _too much_.

They needed to be quick, it wasn’t a well-thought plan like they usually did. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other lately, the situation was getting out of hand so Samuel had to flee  _discreetly_ to see Dean. It was just rough, hard, fast and hot. Dean was thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow, each thrust was knocking the air out of the angel’s lungs. Need and want were bleeding out of their pores and mixing with each other’s on their sweat-soaked skins. He felt the hot, white stripes coating his insides with force, Dean’s name was falling off of his lips like a prayer when Samuel felt him wrapping his hand around his cock. Last thing he saw before his eyes rolled back into his head in pure bliss was Dean’s hell-raiser smirk.

“After this, you won’t consider yourself an angel Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 5am, i should be asleep but instead i’m here... i need help, and a supervisor.


End file.
